


流落星球（二）

by TangYing_1919119



Category: citzen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangYing_1919119/pseuds/TangYing_1919119





	流落星球（二）

他们毫无意外地回到了既定计划当中，在李东赫晚间踏入会所之前就有大笔的资金划进了会所的账户里。  
“明天我还会来找你，宝贝儿。”李泰容肘部斜撑着头倚靠在车窗上，对着窗外的李东赫极尽轻佻又慵懒洋洋地晃了晃食中两指之间挟夹的长烟，像只大型的猫科动物在餍食饱餐之后表示满意。然后把烟夹到唇边吸了一口，肆无忌惮地使用他刚刚来到这里的特权，狠狠吐出了一口白雾。  
李东赫扬起职业微笑，转身退场。  
到了第二天，李泰容果然如约到来。这一次他没像上次一样骑着摩托到来，也没把他七弯八拐地带进平民区里去，他开着一辆普通的SUV带着李东赫在城里到处瞎晃了一阵然后驶出城去。下午四五点的样子，太阳还没完全落山，李东赫在车里东翻西找了一阵，然后扭头对李泰容说：“回去备瓶资生堂的蓝胖子在车上。”  
“什么？”  
“防晒霜。”李东赫言简意赅。  
李泰容点点头，“不难买就行。”  
“明天罗渽民和李帝努要出席的那个晚会，我们知道原初已经帮你搞了一张入场券，你就按照你原定计划去就行，不用这么着急接触他们。”  
李东赫看着窗外漫不经心地点头。  
“这里是我们掌握的一些关于他们的信息。”李东赫依言抽出李泰容递给他的包内的文件，翻看了两页然后皱起了眉头。  
“你们这个资料别是直接从我们组织数据库里下下来的吧？”  
“应该有一些，我也不太清楚。”  
他很快翻完所有张页，然后塞回包里。不是有一些，他很清楚，这份资料除了新近一点的内容，其他的和自己以前在组织的数据库里看到的资料一模一样，他敢拿自己过目不忘的记忆力打包票，这连一个标点符号都没改。  
“你们和ICE什么关系？”李东赫随口般发问。  
ICE，就是他之前的组织，传闻本来组织名字是取得简单粗暴的Information Center，结果不知道哪年和韩国人出了点误会，就加了个E读成ice了。顾名思义，那是个收集分析处理消息，通过贩卖或储存保护等一系列与信息有关的业务来运行的组织。身为前组织成员，李东赫估量着ICE所掌握的信息实际上可能比旁人想的更加庞杂精细，这也是为什么ICE的组织成员绝对不能脱离组织，特别是像李东赫这种记忆能力相当发达的人：就算他们手无寸铁身无所长，他们也有可能成为极危险的不可控因子，所以李东赫从来不敢断定会有人为他掩饰他逃离的事实。  
“我不知道，”意料之中的结果，“是真的。”李东赫不在意地点点头，本来他也没抱太大希望。组织内的消息都分机密等级，像现下他和李泰容这种前线人员，一般来说都没有权限知道这些。  
而他以前能在ICE的数据库内看到万艺的重要人物们的生平明细这种级别的资料则完全是个意外了。  
他又想起那些资料来：罗渽民，首先第一给人的印象必然是他的漂亮皮相，世界上不乏漂亮男人，但是他那艳丽的容貌配上他那成分复杂，进行着大量灰色或违法的经济活动的集团组织的最大股东的养子身份的时候，这一点就颇让得人玩味了。  
他是在俄罗斯的一个非正式的孤儿院被领养的，那家孤儿院暂寄的儿童来源很杂，根据一些收集到的信息来看，可靠性比较高的推断是他是一个美韩混血，亲生父母可能没有什么感情上的联结，他的母亲不明，而他是被他的美国人生父亲自扔在了孤儿院。那个倒霉的男人离开孤儿院走不到五英里就被意外撞死在俄罗斯的街头。他在孤儿院待了大约半年之后，被路过的伊诺万一眼相中，从百余名外表污秽的儿童中拔擢而出。没有人知道伊诺万对他青眼相加的原因，伊诺万不是一个色令智昏的人，尽管难保有人在这上面犯错，但不大至于在这种事上拎不清。可以肯定的是从罗渽民开始逐步地接手事务以后的情况来看，他肯定不是徒有其表的简单角色。  
李帝努的身世没这么曲折，他就是正经的黑道家庭出身正经的黑道事业继承，连同他父亲的处事作风一并继承了个干净：行事周全，心狠手辣。万艺和摩菲斯特的联合不是他们这一代才开始，但没想到到了他们这里倒是出乎意料的贴合顺利：李帝努从初见罗渽民没多久以后两人就迅速地打成一片，两人感情极好，相当合得来。一般说来，单纯的朋友关系转化成夹带工作性质的朋友关系会有一个摩擦的时期，如果处理得不好轻则关系疏远重则关系破裂，但是这两人似乎没有过这样的时期，他们在工作上也像天生一对，全然一体。  
想挤进万艺或者摩菲斯特，一点也不简单。  
汽车又在沉默中行进了一段路程，李泰容咳嗽了一声。  
“？”李东赫抬头看他。  
“你今晚明天有什么安排吗？”他目不转睛地盯着道路前方发问。  
李东赫费解地看着他，“就明天去聚会啊？”  
“呃……我的意思是……你有没有约或者明天去之前有什么特殊安排之类的……”李泰容紧紧盯着前方磕磕巴巴地说。  
“没有啊。”李东赫脸上挂起玩味的笑容，略微黯哑了声音凑近他一点问，“你想有什么安排啊？”  
李泰容一个急刹，李东赫差点被甩到前窗玻璃上去。“操！”他立即起身怒气冲冲地看着他，然后后者只是扭头过来硬邦邦地对他说：“没什么，我今晚要到你那里去留宿。”  
操他妈的死直男。李东赫在内心愤怒地对他比了个中指。

“真要去啊？”李东赫不怀好意地嘻嘻哈哈，“我们那里还真的有很多漂亮宝贝呢！”  
“闭嘴。”李泰容一脚踩下油门，恨不得风灌满这人嘴巴教他说不了话。  
车很快又回到出发地，李泰容神色从容率先从车上跨下，绕道过来给李东赫拉开车门。“下来啊。”  
“这么着急？”李东赫的调笑简直是从嗓子眼里喷薄而出，射的李泰容的脸生生黑了一层。情形活搞得像来嫖的是他一样，好在他眼力劲好，下车再慢点怕是就要被李泰容一脚踹上车门关在里头了。  
“这里又不是只有你一个。”李泰容梗着脖子死鸭子嘴硬犟这没意义的嘴。  
“哟哟，”李东赫凑到他耳廓边缘，声线暧昧，“那你倒是去找别人去啊。”  
烧的李泰容转头就往里走。李东赫在后头看着他红色的耳背，心里头爽的要飞。  
“我去洗澡。”李泰容进了房间没转上一圈就扔下这句话进了卫生间。李东赫大剌剌躺倒在床，趁着浴室里传来的哗哗水声无所顾忌地啧啧有声：还挺自觉的嘛。没过十分钟，浴室里的水声停了下来。李东赫翻身起来，打开衣柜翻翻拣拣捞出两件浴衣走到浴室门口，“笃笃”。  
“干嘛？”  
“拿浴衣给你啊。”门捎开一条小缝从中伸出一只手来，李东赫暗笑，不过没整幺蛾子，好好给他放了上去。  
“那个……”浴室里又传来分外艰难的声音，“内裤……”  
李东赫笑的没掩住，闷着声音说：“那个不好意思啊，你就将就忍忍吧。”  
等到李泰容从浴室里出来看到床上放着的没拆开过的新内裤，他开始冷静地盘算这事结束以后他能不能找个由头把这混蛋打一顿。  
等到李东赫洗完出来，李泰容已经跟个木乃伊一样规规矩矩地裹好被子直挺挺地躺在床上了。李东赫擦干头发，然后走向床边直接爬到了他身上去。  
“你干嘛。”李泰容被迫睁开眼睛。  
“叫你起来干正事咯。”李东赫俯身下来，同时收敛了所有调笑意味的警告，“别动。”  
他骑坐在他的身上，埋首在他的颈间，毛茸茸的感触和尖细绵密的痛感从他薄薄的皮层之下传来，他只能正视着房顶努力工作的大灯，面带微笑地无声对它说：“操。”  
李东赫在连啃带咬叠加着适度的上下其手十多分钟后，满意地翻身下来躺在李泰容身边，“行了。”  
行个屁行，快僵得肌肉抽筋的李泰容想。他长吁了一口气，慢慢放松下来；幸好没碰到敏感带，不然岂不是名声不保。  
李东赫陡然靠近是到离他面部一拳的距离，隔空一个啵啵，“辛苦了宝贝。”  
李泰容裹紧了被子，努力忍住了把他踹下床的冲动。  
两人相安无事，安然入睡。

“喂。”女人用手肘捅醒他，“等会儿给我打起精神来，别给我丢人。”  
从神游中回来的李东赫笑笑，“谨遵您的教诲，贺泽小姐。”  
贺泽暗地里翻了个白眼，这人长得不如中本，话也不会说。什么叫教诲，提醒谁呢。  
李东赫接着放风，顺便分神给大主教的旁支亲属下评价：没什么意思呢。  
两人没什么波澜地到达了目的地，照例递了邀请函搜了身进入了聚会。  
“哟贺泽，这是谁呀。”两人刚刚进厅就有人热情洋溢地靠过来。李东赫微不可察的叹口气，这才走了两三步呢。贺泽僵硬的笑容刚刚挂上脸孔，身旁的李东赫已经松开她的手兴高采烈两眼放光地迎了上去，“Bonjour, ma cherie！”对面女人的手刚刚惊慌地抽离身旁男伴的臂弯准备保护自己，李东赫已经抱住了中本悠太的脖子，一手搭上他肩膀，“啵”“啵”，左右两面各一下，发出清亮的声响。  
中本悠太笑意悄悄加深，然后还是顺着小蹄子的意思用手环住他，轻轻拍了拍他的背部。  
贺泽在旁边差点笑出声，她咳嗽一下整肃了自己的表情，“悠太好啊，”先是笑吟吟地跟中本悠太打招呼，然后牵过李东赫转身向着另一边，“那我们先去跟别人打招呼了，新田佑子小姐。”随即拉着李东赫转身凯旋般地离去。  
新田佑子忿忿看着他们离去的背影，她本来是拉着这次抢到的中本悠太来想要耀武扬威顺带奚落一番的，哪知被这不知从哪冒出来的婊子给搅和了，还害她失态出丑。过了一会儿，她委屈地朝中本悠太靠过去，“悠太君你也不帮帮我。”  
中本悠太了然地接她进怀里，抚着她的秀发安抚，“他那样我也没有办法啊，东赫还是小孩子，不太懂嘛，回去我跟他说说就好啦。”

绕场大半圈之后贺泽突然说要去一趟化妆间，李东赫就在自助区旁边老神在在堆沙拉。新田佑子和贺泽这两个女人争风已久，两人虽然是从小一起长大的姐妹，却事事想要压过对方一头，他们会所的头牌中本悠太也是抢夺的对象之一，不过反正她俩不是中本最大的金主，所以小小地惹个麻烦大概中本悠太也不会介意。  
堆好了！李东赫满意地看着漂亮又脆弱的十三层沙拉塔，全神贯注并小心翼翼地端起盘子来转身欲走，没留神脚下突然间横亘出一道阻碍。在失去重心的那一瞬间，李东赫满心满眼都是将飞欲飞的沙拉塔，他急的简直想长出翅膀；人摔不摔无所谓，保住他的沙拉塔就行！  
“啪嚓”瓷盘清脆的碎裂声没有意外地在厅内炸响开来。李东赫看着被他镇在地上碎裂的盘子和上面已经四散的果蔬气得要死。  
“你没事吧？”中本悠太匆匆走过来把他从地上拉起来。  
“你搞什么？”清冷的声音在围观人群旁边响起。

“两位刚刚从欧洲那边回来就办这个聚会，辛苦啊。”  
“没有，各位玩的尽兴就好。”他客气地抿了抿嘴角。  
“事实上，这次……”罗渽民端着酒杯，品着酒状若在听地神游起来。反正也是想要东西，又不想给好处。套交情……也太不拿自己当外人。  
罗第丘的西拉同歌海娜在他嘴里尽力风情，他品着鼻间的芬芳，满意地又晃了晃酒杯。  
突然间一声响，他回头望向自助餐区的方向，那边好像引发了什么骚动。“先失陪。”他端着酒杯走过去，正好，解救困他在这的无聊。  
他刚刚走到餐区边缘，看到一个面容姣好的男人拉起另一个眼生的男人。  
“你什么意思啊，新田佑子？”贺泽在那头抓住了机会大呼小叫咄咄逼人。罗渽民站在旁边犹豫要不要在这两姐妹之间插一手，毕竟是他和李帝努举办的晚会。突然他眼里银光一晃，他放下酒杯，不动声色地走了过去。他走到两姐妹旁边，围观群众纷纷散去。“两位，”他微微一笑，春风和煦，“给我一个面子。实在不行的话，我可以勉为其难为两位当一次调介人。”  
罗渽民什么时候给别人当过调停人？两姐妹当即你一言我一语竹筒倒豆子似的把事情全讲出来，只不过添油加醋，颠倒黑白，是非曲直全搅成弯弯绕，罗渽民时不时的点头，“嗯……”，“嗯”，言表赞同和鼓励，只听的旁边的中本悠太心惊胆颤，生怕他们谈完身边的小弟就成了两姐妹油盐酱醋的牺牲品。  
“嗯嗯，我都知道了。”罗渽民点点头打断两人的激情，转头向李东赫，“这位先生麻烦跟我来一下。”中本悠太紧张地抓着李东赫不肯撒手，罗渽民步履不停，走到离他们两步之遥的地方微微站定，脸上的笑稍微有了些亲昵的意思，“中本先生，好久不见，我姑妈很是挂念你。”李东赫轻轻捏了捏中本悠太的手以示安抚，抽手走了出去。  
再怎么夸张他也只是跌了个跤而已，他就不信罗渽民能拿他怎样。  
刚刚靠近他就被一把攥住右手，然后被急匆匆地拉走。  
“不好意思，我后面还有事忙，会比较赶。”罗渽民低声解释。  
罗渽民拉着李东赫离开大厅，转过拐角进入廊厅，他慢慢抬起自己攥着的那只手端详起来。璀璨的水晶吊灯的灯光洒落下来，一切细节被照耀得清晰可见，他越走越慢，直到完全停步。  
李东赫的腕间银光闪烁，刺得他眼眶发红。他轻轻俯身在李东赫的手背上落下一个羽毛般的亲吻，然后抬头对着李东赫，终于露出了一个不那么好看的笑容，“你的手真好看。”  
李东赫看着将哭欲哭笑容维持得十分复杂的罗渽民，完全镇住了。  
罗渽民没有理会他的不知所措，甚至不顾他几分钟之前跌落在地的衣物，一手揽住了他，将他拥进自己的怀里，“吃了很多苦吧。”语音略带哽咽地传进李东赫的耳朵里，让他完全地被命运的巧合震惊。  
“你都忘了吧？”他擅自在李东赫的肩头发泄了几分钟，抬头起来，努力平复，又露出奇怪的笑容，“没关系的，”他摸摸李东赫的后脑勺，“以后不会再吃苦了。”  
李东赫只能维持不知所措的姿态，楞楞点头。

“你说什么？他跟罗渽民搭上线了还被扣了？”  
李泰容头痛地揉了揉眉心，“对，他那天进去了以后就没出来，同去的人说是因为卷进贺泽和新田佑子的争端被罗渽民带走的。”尽管他们都知道肯定不是真正的原因。  
“……”  
“你有什么头绪吗？”李泰容试探性地问了一句。  
“……”，电话那头沉默良久，“抱歉，我没有。”他知道李泰容在想什么，他一开始就显示得对李东赫太过了解，还对李东赫报以优厚价码，现下出了这档子事，很难让人不怀疑他是不是因为知道什么才这样行动。“你知道，这不是我们的原计划。”  
“嗯。”李泰容短促地回应。他从车窗里抬头望向天空，看着天上的金雕盘旋飞鸣，默然无语。  
李东赫此时看着同一片天空，手里捧着一杯牛奶，他低头喝了一口，浓郁的奶香在他口中转开，他更惆怅了。  
三天了，他在罗渽民的房子里已经待了三天了！好吃好喝地供着他他当然能闭着眼睛放肆做猪，但是罗渽民！连酒也不给他喝，只准他喝牛奶！想起三天前眼睁睁地当着他的面搬走的一个吧台的酒，他又恨恨地饮了一口奶。再这么下去他还不如回去呢。  
他垂下眼眸看窗下的平静奔腾的川流，尽管对万艺的势力他只有一个模糊的认知，但是如果查他……或许，他推测着，最差的情况是，过去的几个月他已经被清查干净，但是过去的一年多的时间，他的信息足够混乱吗？也有可能直接找去ICE……李东赫心烦意乱，如果罗渽民能顺利拿到ICE的数据，他可能就没法蒙混过关了。而且他也不知道究竟是在哪一环，罗渽民和黄仁俊有了关联，他们就算想要修改资料也无从下手。他无意识地摸手链，又想到这个困扰了他三天的问题：ICE，那群搞身份审查的人，怎么会漏掉一个与罗渽民有重大关联的人呢？  
他又想起黄仁俊，他低头啜奶，发出稀里呼噜的声音。黄仁俊也很奇怪。黄仁俊到ICE比他要晚，那时正值他受够压迫后的反弹期，他注意到这个新来的总是小心翼翼地藏着什么东西，不轻易给人看见，便生了坏心，决意抢来看看。手链被拿走的时候黄仁俊反抗得很激烈，他现在可能知道为什么这个手链对黄仁俊很重要了；但是后来……他因为觉得好看就常常戴着，时常还在黄仁俊面前经过，但黄仁俊从来没提一句让他还给他，也没有采取任何直接讨回的行动。  
如果这个手链关系到与罗渽民相认，他为什么不要回去？  
难道是因为那时罗渽民还是孤儿前途未卜吗？但看罗渽民对他的情形来说这种假设也说不通……  
“嗒。”  
李东赫立即朝门边走过去，“你回来啦。”  
罗渽民还裹着大衣，站在玄关边看他过来。等到他走过来，笑意又盈满眼睛，“怎么喝的奶呀。”就伸出拇指来仔细地刮过他唇瓣上方。  
“哎你干嘛呀。”李东赫往后退了两步，接着转身就哒哒哒往回跑，“等着啊。”  
过了一会儿，罗渽民就看着他手上拿着一张餐巾纸，嘴上叼着一张餐巾纸出现在自己面前。“擦擦啊。”他拿着餐巾纸帮他擦手，嘴巴里含混不清地发言。罗渽民只是看着他像只乖巧的小狗为自己忙前跑后，“干嘛不脱衣服老站在玄关啊，不累吗？”，唇角的弧度一点点变大。他知道眼前的李东赫不是真正的李东赫，但是那又有什么关系呢。他脱下外衣走进屋内。  
“你每天不要喝太多牛奶。”  
李东赫转过脸来苦大仇深地看着他。  
罗渽民还是笑意盎然的样子，“对你的钙吸收不好”。  
“是噢——”李东赫把尾音拖得长长不情不愿地答应，脸上的表情又随着发言迅速地变换了，“渽民啊，”他神色讨好又恳切，像即将坏事前乞求原谅而撒娇的小孩，“让我出去透透气吧。”  
罗渽民没说话。  
空气中变得安静下来，气氛僵持数秒，李东赫迅速掂量，率先示弱投降。  
“我也不能老闷在这……”，他飞快地瞟了罗渽民一眼，没看清他神色，“实在不放心你就让人跟着我呗……”  
罗渽民很轻的笑了一声，“我什么都没说呀。”然后坐到餐桌旁边，“快来吃饭。”  
这件事就这么敲定了。  
第二天李东赫身后跟着三个保镖出门，他无话可说，谁让他先放话认命。一路上三个保镖跟着，该近的不该近的都不敢近了，行吧这阵势，李东赫乖乖去了商场。他包下了所有当季最新款，全送到原初店里去。只是在离开商场的路上出了点意外，一个小孩从商场三层的围栏边上摔落下来，李东赫只看了一眼便撇开了。他垂眸走在自己路上，这样的事时有发生，人各有命。

“哥，我觉得这套好适合你。”中本悠太难掩忧色地看他，悄声问他，“过的还好吧？”  
“好呀当然好。”他笑容专注在衣服上，“我觉得这一件也好啊。”  
李东赫刚要把纸条塞进衣服里递给中本悠太，李泰容就从门口迈步进来了。他停下手里的动作，“嗨。”有那么点久别重逢又相逢在尴尬场合的意思。  
李泰容面无表情要靠过来，还没近到半尺，身材魁梧的黑衣保镖已经拦在他身前。  
“干嘛？”李泰容挑眉看保镖，“为什么要拦着我？”  
“先生，不好意思。”保镖公事公办地说，但并不解释。  
“我又不会吃了他，让开。”李泰容无惧体格地挑衅，他的气意已经澎发起来，像只起身准备示威以宣示领地的雄狮。  
“抱歉，先生。”保镖并不惧怕毛头小子勃发的怒意。  
“我让你让开听见了吗？！”顷刻间两人形势已经变换，李泰容枪头抵着被他踩跪在地的保镖的后脑勺，看着另外两个黑洞洞的枪口，毫不示弱。  
好事的围观者已经三三两两的跑开，事件的中心人只能投降。“呃……就让他跟我说说话吧，这不会导致什么意外发生的……”  
“抱歉小李先生，我们不能答应你的请求。”  
“嘿听着，”李泰容收起枪口，“我不想惹麻烦，你们就让我跟他说几句话，就一会儿，我保证不出事。”  
“先生，很抱歉，”保镖的枪依然没有收起来，“我恐怕你得离开这，现在。”  
李泰容定定地看了他们一会儿，“行。”他骂骂咧咧地往门外移动脚步，“罗渽民他妈的……”  
留下李东赫站在原地心如死灰，他从厕所里顺出的纸这下真成了废纸，谁能知道罗渽民竟然不让他见李泰容。

国家安全局地下一层。  
“你知道为什么找你来吧。”  
“嗯。”李马克坐在他对面点点头。  
“你当初为什么要报告他死了？”  
“当时天太黑了，我知道我击中了什么，有人倒了下去，但是我没有弄清楚到底是什么情况。”  
“你报告里可不是这种不确定的表述，而且你明明知道他这类的人员有多重要，马克，你不应该是会犯这种错误的人。”  
“嗯是的，”李马克坦然地平视着他，“但是你们知道，人都有私心，毕竟我曾经是他的教官。”  
他太过坦然，因为他的私心有所疑虑的人反倒有些无从下口了。  
“那你为什么找到他以后不上报，并且让他去接触罗渽民？”  
“修正错误，”李马克直视着他，“我找到了他，并且让他仍然在我们的控制之下，我希望他能戴罪立功，将功赎罪。”  
鹰一样的目光在他的脸上掠过，但他不为所动。他很熟悉这种目光，毕竟他曾养过一对金雕。李马克一无所惧地接受他的扫视，片刻之后，“好吧，我接受你的解释，但是你知道的，按照程序，你仍然需要经历一个审查期，权限上会有一些干涉，但大体上不影响你目前工作。”  
李马克点点头表示了解。  
“还有，因为你可能会出现的私心，你的下属的权力会相应提升一些。”他顿了顿，有些叹惋地说道：“希望你不要再出现类似失误了。”  
李马克点头致意，然后走了出去。  
他回到办公室，他的下属正等着他。他看着李泰容，用眼睛通知他说话。  
“我见到李东赫了，”李泰容受挫般的露出了一个自嘲的表情，“不，确实是严格意义上的‘见’，”接着他仔细叙述了一遍今天发生的事，然后下了结论：“罗渽民不让我靠近他。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不知道。”  
李马克沉吟起来，“你在那边的身份只有两个，中方人员和喜欢李东赫，我们到底漏了什么？”以他对罗渽民的了解，他对一个人一见钟情还圈养进家的几率比得上火星撞地球，所以这事一定另有隐情，但是李马克想遍了李东赫的前二十年他也没想出来到底有什么可能性，尽管李东赫曾经四处流落，但他绝对没有碰到过罗渽民，两人最近的时候起码也隔了两个市，既然两个人绝无前情，那么他们两个人现在的状况就说不通。李东赫这个人物对于罗渽民来说太小了，利益也绝对谈不上，那么到底是哪个环节出了错？  
“算了，先不说这个。”李马克知道这事一时半会儿想不通，索性先放一边，“你的权力会扩大一些。”  
“嗯？”这转折太突然，李泰容没想到李马克会跟他说这种事。  
“升职？”  
“不是升职，只是权力提高一些。”李泰容有一些意外，很少有人会亲自告知自己的下属：你，可以对我形成威胁了。  
平心而论，李马克很像一个教官，或者说，某种模版。他总是公事公办，好像不带任何感情，即使像他的权力受到制约这种事发生，他也只会平静无波地通知你，不管你升职、加薪还是被解雇，他都一样平淡地通知你，好像因为这事就是这么发生了，他也就这么接受了。  
李泰容打量着他这个前不久新上任的上司，斟酌着问了想要答案的问题。  
“你刚刚干嘛去了？”  
“上面找我问一些问题。”  
“有出什么事吗？”  
“没有，只是例行审查。”  
算了，李泰容心想。“接下来我怎么办？”  
“相机而动吧，这边的工作可以看着多交接一点。”  
“嗯。”

“在干嘛？”李帝努慢慢脱下衣服踱步到罗渽民旁边。  
“看财报。”罗渽民戴着金丝眼镜完全专注在手里的报表上。  
“行。”他从善如流地窝进罗渽民办公室的沙发里，“还有多久啊？”他无聊地看表。  
“十分钟以内。”  
十分钟以后。  
“来找我干嘛？”  
“你不知道吗？老头子的女儿死了，今夜赶灵堂啊，你不去吗？”  
“知道。”他摘下眼镜，“确实不是很想去，”他想到家里还有个人，又想到今晚他多半要跟他理论，“不过还是去吧，小朋友挺可爱的。”  
“你还没玩够吗？”准备出发的时候李帝努状若不经意般问道。跟他报告消息的人提到有三个保镖跟着李东赫的时候他都不敢相信，他知道罗渽民对李东赫有点特别，他自欺欺人地安慰自己那只是一次偶然地沉迷，但现在事实摊在他面前：这个人绝不是什么一见钟情露水情缘可以搪塞过去。他比罗渽民更早查他的资料，“他信不过你不知道吗？”  
罗渽民停下了脚步，转过身来直面着他，“第一，我不是在玩。第二，M可能信不过，但是李东赫不会，他在我这里不存在这种情况，明白了吗？”  
“你就为了他这么跟我说话？”李帝努的面色也冷下来。  
罗渽民半点犹豫也无，“是，他对我很重要，我想你要知道。”  
李帝努气的想杀人，他硬压着火气梗着脖子从兜里掏出烟来，他点了几次火都没点着，摔东砸西的冲动简直忍无可忍，好在罗渽民及时地拿过打火机帮他点燃了嘴里的烟，制止了他把自己办公室搞得狼藉的糟糕结局。李帝努狠狠吸了几口烟，试图冷静下来跟罗渽民讲道理。“他到底是你什么人？”  
“孤儿院时候的故人，”罗渽民不忌讳跟李帝努提这事，“他不是孤儿，但我们玩的很好，后来就失散了。”他顿了顿，做了个勉为其难地总结陈词，“跟他重逢我很高兴。”  
李帝努听着罗渽民的鬼话一边烟抽得更恶狠狠，他转回室内拿了个烟灰缸接一截一截生出的灰烬，“那你怎么认出他的？你们这么多年没见你连他的样子你都不可能记得。”  
“手链，当年我送了他一个手链，那是我……记事起就戴着的手链，应该是我妈给的，”罗渽民撕了点烟叶放进嘴巴里嚼，“我不会认错。”  
“手链不会认错但是人呢？他又是ICE的前人员又跟中国政府的人有关系，他出现……”  
“我在查。”罗渽民打断他的话。  
李帝努用力摁灭手里的烟蒂，是，这些罗渽民怎么可能想不到，想到了也要留他在身边……操他妈的！干！“你就这么喜欢他吗？！”  
“你到底是喜欢以前的他还是被现在的他蛊惑了！”李帝努赤红着眼睛逼近罗渽民，罗渽民只是把手搭在他的喉结上。“你冷静点。”  
这么多年总是这样，李帝努的脑子搅成一团浆糊。他永远无所顾忌地将自己的弱点暴露在罗渽民面前，他永远拼尽全力对他好，他总把一颗真心捧到他面前，可是罗渽民，也是一样永远的这么冷静。  
他甚至怀疑过那个老奸巨猾的老头伊诺万是不是就是看破了罗渽民能克他才特意选的罗渽民。  
答案当然不是。  
从第一次见到就一厢情愿地喜欢上他，到理所当然地被拒绝，十多年来也不过反复得到一句你冷静点而已。  
“你他妈冷静一点。”罗渽民加大了手上的力度，掐着他微摇了两下，声音里明显带了怒意。  
总是这样，李帝努的情绪就像他妈个定时炸弹，永远教他费心。已经处在情绪破发点的罗渽民难得的失了淡然的姿态，一把推开了他。李帝努倒退了几步，丧家之犬一样垂着头。罗渽民整了整自己的衣服平复片刻，“我看我们今天不太适合一起去，你就别去了，我会代你向他问好。”说完便把李帝努撇在办公室门口大步离开。  
废话，谁他妈不知道。浓烈的烟雾在车厢内弥漫开来，红色明灭的星点烧得人心里发慌。罗渽民打开车窗把烟蒂扔出窗外，让烟雾像情绪一样流走。  
“节哀。”


End file.
